


It’s a Were thing

by Sealie



Series: Homo sapiens lupus litus [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from Theobromine</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Were thing

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Gen  
> PG-13  
> Word count: +1, 200  
> Warning: none  
> Advisory: dubious science  
> Spoilers: none  
> Beta: kindly looked over by springwoof, she's an enabler, and LKY.

**It’s a Were thing. ****  
By Sealie**

“So were you ever going to tell me about the werewolf thing?” Danny said to said-werewolf, said chocolate-hung-over werewolf, the following morning.

Steve squinted at him through blood-shot eyes, and Danny was kinda happy that it was Saturday and they had the whole weekend for Steve to recover. He made a mental note to hide Steve’s Blackberry and tell Chin that he was in charge until 09: 00 am on Monday.

“No,” Steve said simply, and returned to pushing his oatmeal around the bowl, making haphazard lumps and then smushing them back into paste.

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? How do you even begin to broach the subject?”

“Is it classified? Is it a Navy medical experiment to really make super-SEALs? I would have thought that you would have gone for seals. Or maybe walruses? Walruses have tusks.” Danny leaned back in his chair, speculatively.

“You’re imagining me with foot long incisors, aren’t you?” Steve said. “How come you’re not freaked out about this? You’ve found out that I’m a… werewolf, and here you are imagining me as a were-walrus.”

Danny let his chair legs thump back onto the floor. “Hey, I’ve been a beat cop in New Jersey; I’ve seen some weird shit. But, honestly, two pieces of chocolate in a massive pot of chilli – so that’s like ¼ of a piece of chocolate – laid you out like roundhouse punch. Not very scary, Babe.”

That garnered the blackest of malevolent looks. Danny met it head on. He wasn’t scared of Steve. For Steve, because of his insane, half-suicidal streak and crazy-assed plans. But of Steve? Never. Not once, not even the first time he had met him.

“So,” Danny continued relentlessly, and he was good at relentless. “Navy experiment? Or weird family curse?”

Steve looked like he was considering flicking a spoonful of oatmeal right at Danny’s face. Oatmeal wasn’t that scary either. Steve would be paying the dry cleaning bill, though.

“Neither,” Steve volunteered, through gritted teeth.

Danny took a long, deliberate slurp of his morning coffee.

“ _Homo sapiens lupi litus_ ,” Steve volunteered. “It’s a subspecies -- and that is an offensive term -- of modern humans. No magic. No curses. It’s a family trait. Like Neanderthals or Foresiensis or Denisova.”

“So you can’t turn into a wolf?

“No, I can’t turn into a wolf,” Steve said stoically.

Danny narrowed his eyes. “Okay, Mr. Pedantic. Can you turn into something wolf-like?”

The bottom lip sulked outward. How someone who didn’t like lying had become a tough as nails, Navy SEAL confounded Danny. He figured that Steve went for the poker face when faced with interrogation or higher authority. And Danny was a professional, he had been born reading poker faces. Although, it was possible that Steve just didn’t like lying to him.

Danny took pity on him. “So what’s with the teeth and the eyes?” He ran his own tongue over his eye tooth. “Was that like turning halfway? Do we have to wait until a full moon for you to turn into a wolf?”

“What were you like as a kid?”

“Training to be a detective. Relentless.”

“Why are you so interested in me turning into a wolf?”

“Dunno.” Danny finished the last dregs of his coffee. “I sort of have this picture in my head of you as a wolf puppy, gamboling all over the back yard; I was wondering how your parents coped.”

Steve stared over his bowl at Danny. “Your mind goes strange and unusual places.”

Danny shrugged. A good imagination was part and parcel of being a good cop and good dad. He was awesome at playing pretend with Grace.

“I don’t turn into a wolf. And I’m not a skin walker either. It’s not a North American tradition. Although the legends of werewolves probably stem from the trait.” Steve shivered on the spot, as if someone had walked over his grave. He opened amber flecked eyes and smiled toothily. “Retractable fangs and I can see into the infrared and ultra-violet spectrums.”

“Seems more like a vampire.”

“Probably a different variation of the same myths.” Steve shrugged. “But the increased stamina and muscle strength and tendency to be very hirsute is more wolf-like than tall, pale, and gothic.”

“Hairy?” Danny asked, because he was more hairy than Steve.

“You want to see my Uncle Kris. Practically a bear, and a red head.”

“You could be a vampire.” Danny cocked his head to the side.

Steve waggled his eyebrows. “I have problems rocking the pale and interesting look. I like to curl up and nap in the sun. And running. I like running. Swimming, of course. And the chase.”

“Wow, you are a werewolf.”

“ _Homo sapiens lupi litus_.” Steve abandoned his oatmeal and stood up stretching from the tips of his toes to the tips of his fingers, the hem of his t-shirt riding up. “Swimming sounds like a really good idea.”

“How can it be a good idea? You were puking your guts up last night. And you kind of look like shit. As pale as a vampire.”

“I’ll take it easy.” Steve glanced out to the lanai, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“I’m thinking more of lazing on the beach. A slow mosey on the rocky shore. Turning over a few stones and teasing crabs. A barbecue.”

Steve stared, his mouth falling open. It was remarkably unattractive, even for Steve. Although on reflection, his mobile face was made for pulling Muppet faces.

“You’ve got Grace this weekend,” Steve said, astonished.

“Yep.” Danny nodded.

“And you’re thinking of bringing her over, even after--” Steve waved his hand over his head and torso. “This…”

“This as in--” Danny mimicked Steve’s waving, “--werewolfieness?”

“Werewolfieness. Werewolfieness. No such word.”

“Are you contagious?” Danny asked. And he did, for Grace’s sake, want the answer to that.

“No,” Steve said indignantly. “I can’t pass on the colour of my eyes by biting you. I can’t pass on retractable fangs.”

“So, I thought that it would be good if Grace came over. A nice relaxing day.” He could keep an eye on his daughter and his partner. Steve hadn’t even managed to eat his oatmeal. Exercise didn’t seem a sensible inclusion on the agenda.

“I,” Steve said slowly, voice rife with amazement, “would love to have Grace come over.”

“Okay, go get dressed. We have to go pick up my baby girl. We can stop for malasadas on the way.” Danny licked his lips.

“Okay?” Steve tugged at the hem of his worn, cotton t-shirt.

“N’huh. That thing is older than Gracie. Change into something appropriate and with a little more coverage. And,” Danny waggled his hand in the direction of his face. “You might want to pull the fangs in for the _villagers_ , don’t you know.”

“I… forgot.” Steve closed his mouth with a clack. The amber from his eyes faded at the same time. “I forgot.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Danny said easily.

Steve continued to stare with that stupefied expression on his face.

“Come on. Chop, chop.” Danny clapped his hands. “You’re reducing my Grace-time.”

Steve smiled, teeth white and gleaming, with just an edge of fang.

 _Fin_


End file.
